The Last Shards
by sora of the wind
Summary: Naraku whats to the most powreful being on earth. what else is new...more surprises are on the way, how will the inu gang react to this.READ AND FIND OUT! inukag
1. Prologe

Hello, me and my hyperactive friends wrote this story on my account. We are beginners so please bare with us.

Prologue

This Story is about Inuyasha and his friends when they meet our three OC characters

Kyra (ki-ra): she has waist length black hair with purple streaks and purple eyes she wears a sea blue kimono. It has light blue flowers and a light blue sash around her stomach. To top it all off she had black dog-ears she was a half dog demon (original I know) and Inuyasha's old friend. But she also had the crystal of darkness, which gives her power of darkness. Plus gives her two swords power and also put into the stone of life. Which is hidden it can grant one wish to each person who touches it with the crystal in it. Even turn people into full demon she also can see the shards due to the crystal .At sixteen Naraku trapped her into the cave of time which not time passes in it for fifty years until he could use her crystal but then she escaped…

Nora – She has foot length brown Kikyo type hair with green eyes and a purple kimono with dark blue flowers. She is a Sorceress, she carries a staff and has powerful spells and incantations so Naraku is trying to track her down to absorb her. She is 15 years old and on the run, has amnesia, and she has 2 shards in her staff and one in her right arm.

Sara (sor-ah): She has ankle length silver hair with yellow eyes. She is a full demon with looks like half InuYasha/Sesshomaru . She has the marks of Sesshomaru and the ears of InuYasha. Her outfit is a half white kimono with purple diamonds with a sash. The bottom half is like InuYasha's pants. Her story is Naraku separated her from her family when she was little and ever since she's been out to get him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have no memory of her because she was taken at age 3. She has the legendry third sword, which is her birthright. Torinnone (tor-in-none) she is one year older than Inuyasha


	2. Meeting an Old Friend

Meeting and old friend

Disclaimer: sadly we do not own Inuyasha but we do own Kyra, Nora, and Sara

Kyra looked around rubbing her eyes **I'm out finally **she looked at the cave she had been trapped in for fifty years. She looked sixteen for no time passed in the cave. She got up and looked at the glowing purple jewel in her hand. "So you got me out," she muttered at the jewel as it went back into her body. She got up and ran. **Naraku might be after my crystal** she thought keeping her senses in check.

Meanwhile

Somewhere around the cave of time…

"Inuyasha, are you okay you seem kind of tense" asked Kagome

"…." **I thought it was somewhere around here** he looked around.

"INUYASHA WHERE IN THE HELL ARE WE GOING" yelled Kagome.

"SHUT UP WERE HERE" he yelled back.

**What the hell it's open** he blinked.

"CHIKAN" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku .

"I sense something familiar, coming our way".

BANG!

"WATCH THE HELL WHERE YOUR GOING" Yelled Inuyasha .

he looked up then said softly "Kyra….".

"INUYASHA YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU RESCUE ME I WAS TRAPPED IN THERE FOR 50 YEARS" she screamed "I THOUGHT YOU CARED".

"I WAS TRAPPED TO A TREE FOR FIFTY YEARS" he yelled back.

She blinked then started laughing "a tree what are you a wimp?".

This went on for a while everyone just stared at them while Kagome thought.

**Who is that girl Inuyasha has never mention her** then kyra stopped yelling.

" Hi I'm Kyra" she said to everyone "I was Inuyasha's old friend till he got stuck to a tree" she snickered then smiled

Then they heard a scream and turned around….

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaaahahhahahahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahhh

We left you hanging we may suck but hey were sugar high at 11:00 at night now for a poll we argued over coupling so we decided for you to vote we won't start coupling till later but we need to know now here are your choices review to answer

Kyra+Inu

Kag+Inu

VOTE! Please reivew.No flames, but constictive commentery welcom.


	3. Enter Nora the Sorcerss

Enter Nora The Sorceress

Disclaimer- we don't own InuYasha but we wish we did!

"I've got to keep running" Nora Panted.

Naraku was close behind her, trying to absorb her body. Out of nowhere one of Naraku's tentacles whipped around her arm.

"Ahhhhhh get your filthy body off of me!" Nora yelled!

There's no use struggling you will become one with body, it will all be over soon. Haaaahaaaahaa!

"What was that?" Miroku asked? "It sound like a young maiden is in trouble, I better go check it out."

"Oh no you don't!" Sango yelled

"What do you think it is InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

Sniff, sniff, sniff, Naraku!

"What, Naraku!" Kyra yelled, "I've been waiting along time for this!"

"Hey, InuYasha wanna race, I bet I'll get there faster than you!"

You're on!

"Ready, set, go" Kyra yelled, as they sped off.

"There like little kids", Kagome said "How cute"

"We better catch up before were left behind." Miroku commented

"That as fast as you can go Inu Yasha. You're such a wimp!"

"Grrrr Stop calling me that!" Where getting closer his sent is getting stronger." InuYasha said.

"Haaaahaaaahaaaa I've rendered your magic useless now no one can save you!" Naraku commended smugly.

"Think again Naraku!" InuYasha yelled as he pulled out his sword chopping off some of his tentacles freeing the girl.

" Naraku" a voice cried out Inuyasha turned to see Kyra with two glowing black swords at her side.

"So she got out" Naraku muttered but she jumped up and pulled out her swords and sliced his tentacles.

" I have no more time to waste another day Inuyasha" then Naraku disappeared.

"Coward" Kyra yelled as she landed to the ground.

Her swords disappeared and she turned to Nora.

"He won't get away next time," she growled.

Kagome and the gang got there out of breath

"So who won the race?" Shippo asked.

"I did" Kyra Said loudly raising her hand

"Not by much" Inuyasha muttered crossing his arms.

Sango ran to Nora and yelled "She needs medical atteion"

Kagome went over and then yelled even louder then Sango "SHE HAS SHARDS!"

YES WE'RE SO EVIL! (starts dancing and singing) "go us, go us, we're evil, we're evil, we left you hangin, uh..."

REMBER TO VOTE ON ARE COUPLES!

REIVEW:


	4. Do You Smell That?

**Do you smell that? **

So what you think of the first 3 chapters. I hope you like them. If you have any ideas please let me know. Now on with our story

* * *

Sango ran to Nora and yelled "She needs medical atteion"

Kagome went over and then yelled even louder then Sango "SHE HAS SHARDS!"

"What"! Every one yelled surprised.

"Are you sure Kagome"? Asked InuYasha

"Yes , there are two on her staff and one on her right arm."

"I wonder why she has so many?" replied Sango

"That's probably why Naraku was after her, because she had so many shards." Miroku commented

"Hey look she's waking up." Kagome said softly.

"Eeehhhhhhhhhh……………. were am I?" The girl asked srorta dazed.

"You don't remember."

"No all I do remember is running from Naraku, and then he put some spell on me rendering my magic useless. "

"So what's your name?" Kagome asked. As she badges her wounds

Oh I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce my self. I'm Nora .I'm a Sorceress.

"Oh , Hi Nora' I'm Kagome and this is InuYasha, Sango, Miroku , Shippo ,Kirara,and Kyra"..as she said this she pointed to every one.

"Oh you poor girl, Naraku sure gave you a run." Miroku said, and since we have properly met I was wandering if you'd bare my child?

………………………………………. : o

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Miroko!"

"Sango Don't be rash, you know my heart only belongs to you." As he said this we walked over to her and started rubbing her hand as he did this he stared to embrace her. Sango's face turn cherry red.

"Miroku get off me."

"Come on Sango stop struggling you know you feel the same." as he said this he started to reach for her bottom.

"Miroku don't even think about it!"

SLAP!

"OOOOWWW ,what did you do that for I didn't even touch you yet."

"So were are you from?" Kagome asked."

"…………………..? I dont know."

"What do you mean you dont know." Commented InuYasha.

"Well… The thing is I lost my memory awhile back. So I guess you can say I'm always on the run, but I do know that Naraku is my enemy."

"Well if you don't know were your going you can always travel with us, were after Narku too."

"Kagome!"

"InuYasha ! SIT!"

Ahhhhhh!

"Yeah, and besides it's always better if we stick to gather" Kyra said.

"Ok ,I'd be happy to travel with you, Kagome."

"We need to find shelter its getting dark and you need to heal you wounds, Miroku said."

"I think I remembered seeing a little hut on the way hear." Shippo commented

* * *

Next morning……….

Yawn "It's such a beautiful morning today." Kagome said ready to get the day started.

"Yes, and it seems your fully healed." Miroku said to Nora.

I made a special breakfast for us today, to celebrate our two new friends Kyra and Nora.

I made my special omelet.

"I'll pass, don't you have any of that yellow crunchy stuff?" asked InuYasha.

"You mean the pickled radish?"

"Yep, that was the only good thing."

"INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT S-I-T BOY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"The nerve of that guy."

"Hahahahahahahahahah! InuYasha that necklace fits you." Kyra laughed.

"Grrrrrrrr Shut up!" That dam Kagome, I'll give her apiece of my mind." InuYasha mumbled.

Sniff sniff sniff

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked

"Sesshomaru!"

"What Sesshomaru, oh no and he coming here." Shippo said panicking

Wait, it smells like him yet it doesn't, more like a girl!

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong?" asked Jaken

"…………………..I sense InuYasha, but his smell seems different, wait…… it's not him it smells more like a girl……………………"

* * *

There you have it the 4rth ch . I'll try to update every week, but I'm kinda a slow typer , it took me 3hrs and 30 mins to make this one, so………….

Oh and sorry about all the cliffhangers it's just this one really had to be one. The other two my friends made me put them there. Then again we are a team so…(I had write this one all by myself **cry's**)

Please Vote and Review.

NO FLAMES………………..bye:


	5. My So Called Sister

My So-Called Sister

Yo whaz up! Been thinking about this story all week……………….and I thought of nothing, so if you want to leave now I wont blame. ………WAIT! Just kidding, fooled ya as u can tell I'm in a really good mood because if I wasn't I wouldn't be laughing at u right now HaaaaaahhaaaaahaaahahahhhhhhaaaaaahhhhahaMwhahahahahahaaaaahhhahahhha! Boy that was fun (wipes off tear) now that that's over with lets get on with the story.

"t" speaking

't' thinking

Disclaimer from hell: I don't own InuYasha, so dont sue me

* * *

Recap. 

Sniff sniff sniff

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked

"Sesshomaru!"

"What Sesshomaru, oh no and he coming here." Shippo said panicking

Wait, it smells like him yet it doesn't, more like a girl!

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong?" asked Jaken 

"…………………..I sense InuYasha, but his smell seems different, wait… it's not him it smells more like a girl……………………"

* * *

"What are you talking about lord Sesshomaru , InuYasha's not a girl." 'Or is he?' Pondered Jaken

Before Jaken could ask any more questions Sesshomaru sped off like a flash of lighting leaving Jaken behind once again. "Wait for me lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, but his voice was lost in the wind, as Sesshomaru was getting closer to his destination.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Sesshomaru is coming what should we do!" yelled Shippo franticly, "Wait did you just say agirl?" 

"This isn't Seshomaru but she seems to be every strong who ever she is." Informed InuYasha.

"Whose Sesshomaru?" asked Kyra

"I can't wait to meet her." said Miroko.

"So whose Sesshomaru?" asked Kyra again?

"If she's that strong she might be a demon." Sango commented.

"For the third time whose this Sesshomaru guy? Asked Kyra

"Oh no a demon you cant be serious". Replied Shippo.

For the very last time whose Sesshomaru! Asked Kyra very irritated.

"Hey, Kagome do you sense any shards." asked InuYasha.

"Let me check………."

"WHO IN HELL IS SESSHOMARU!" Screamed Kyra very pissed.

……………………..0 0………………………

(Hear crickets chirping)

"Oh sorry about that". Kyra said (didn't realize she was screaming so loud)"So please tell me who this Sesshomaru guy is?"

"Your just itching to know aren't ch-ya!" commented InuYasha with a growl "Well I aint tellen you.

"InnnnuuuuYyyyaaasssshhhhaaaaaa!" Kyra growled, "Fine if that's the way you want to be…"Kagome will you do the honors.

"Ahh……….!" InuYasha said, as he looked into Kagome's smirking face, terrified with fear "Wait Kagome don't d…."

Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit s-i-t boy!

Aaaaaaahhhhaaaayhaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!

InuYasha got out of the hole that he was laying in, still shaking from the inpacted.

"Fine I'll tell you! He's my older brother" InuYasha said that last part in mumble.

"Wow a brother I would of never imaged, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Kyra said trying to picture what he looked like in her mind. "I bet he's cuter than InuYasha"

"Will you stop that!" growled InuYasha, We better get going, her sent is moving westward." as InuYasha said this he sprang forward and in a flash of light left every one in the dust, behind him dum-folded .

"Boy he can run fast." commented Nora

"If you think that's cool watch this." Kyra said as she went after InuYasha.

"Hurry lets go." Sango said as Kiarara turn in to a bigger cat with flames, and flew off with Sango and Kagome with Shippo on her back.

"It seems were are left behind.," sighed Miroku then out of now wear Hachi appeared ,"Have no fear I'm here to save the day!" as he said this he turned into a long yellow thingy and flew away with them on his back. (Random, I, know)

* * *

Meanwhile…………………………… 

'Her sent is getting closer, but why dose she smell so much like Sesshomaru ?' InuYasha pondered, "I have a bad felling about this," he said as he picked up the pace. Passing tree-by-tree getting closer to the smell, he saw a figure in the distance. As he got past the last tree he jumped out and startled the girl, but so did another.

* * *

In a wolf village westward of were InuYasha and Co. are…………….. 

"Hey Sora you going to pick some berries?" asked Hireto the young wolf demon asked. (Here-it-toe)

"Yea, I was just heading there now." Sora said her tone solemn.

"Great I was getting hungery,come back soon, Sora."

Sora walked to her favorite berry patch, and started to pick the berries, it was her job. She knew she wasn't a wolf demon but she was so thankful that they let her stay with them. She hated being by self so they made a deal. You can stay with us if you heal every one who is sick and who is wounded. At first they treated her like outsider (no surprise there, wolf demons are pretty smug.) and then seeing what she could do they stared treating her like one of their own, and totally forgot that she was a dog demon. Most of the time she was solemn but every once in a while the wolf demon kids would try to cheer her up, she try to smile and fake it hating they see her like this. But it not her fault, she carries a great burden in heart. When she was little she was separated from her family by Naraku and ever since she been wanting to find him. She doesn't like to fight (only dose it when needed), but she is cursed with a spilt personality. When she's in that personality she's like a killing machine, she kills without any remorse, (and no it is not her demonic form) and when she wakes up she has no memories of what happen.

She was deep in thought shewhen noticed a smell it was different from the other smells. In fact there were two. It smelled like dogs and they were coming straight for her. It was already to late to escape, but she wasn't scared she had the third sword Torinnone (tor-in-none) it could duplicate any attack and send it at the opponent and it can transform into any weapon at will. It was the strongest of the three swords Tetsusiaga, Tenseiga. It's the only memory she has of her family, so she always keeps it by her side.

Just then the two figures jumped out of the forest at the same time and startled her for a moment. But the weird thing is they looked just like her………………………

For a brief second there was silence, but the silence seemed like an eternity as the wind howled threw the trees.

"What are you dong here Sesshomaru." InuYasha asked with inpatients. With any false move ready to pounce.

"I could ask you the same thing brother." Sesshomaru growled

'This must be the sent I smelled, but who is this girl?' thought InuYasha and Sesshomaru together.

"Stay out of this Sesshomaru, I got here first!" InuYasha said with a growl.

"Stupid half bread. I have no time for these games, but while I'm here I'll take the Tetsusiaga"

"If your so sure why dont you come and get it!"

Pulling out there swords getting ready to fight, InuYasha made the first move as he charged for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dogged it with ease, coming strait toward InuYasha. InuYasha blocked the sword with his own. Their strength seeming to be equal, jumped back.

'I'm getting no were with this, time to kick it up a notch. "WIND SCAR!" InuYasha shouted as a bright energy blast came out of his sword and charged straight for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru barely dodged it as it blew up some trees behind him. Sesshomaru growled and called out his attack.

"Is that all you got, BACK FLASH WAVE!" InuYasha yelled as big bunch of swirling air came right at Sesshomaru bring his attack back at him. Sesshomaru blocked it with is sheath and the attack went the other direction.

"Dam you! Seshaomaru"

"Did you really think that would work, you truly are ignorant.You were born ignorant and you'll die ignorant.

As InuYasha and Sesshomaru were still arguing ,Sora was sitting there amazed on how strong there power was.Then she realized if they keep fighting like this there going to destroy her village.

As they stared to fight again, charging at each other 'This must end now!' she thought as she ran toward them with her sword out.

"STOP!" she yelled blocking both of there swords at the same time.

As the dust cleared both amazed at what just had happened.

"Who are you?" Sesshomarudemanded slightly agitated from breaking up there fight.

"I am Sora of the wolf demon tribe and if you dont stop soon you will destroy my village."As she looked up into there faces clearing the shadows from her eyes."And I can't let you do that."

"Did you just say your name was Sora." Myoga said with a squeal,

InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked back it seemed that every one was there.

"Do you know her Myoga." demanded InuYasha.

In fact yes, she is InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's sister.

"What!" Every one screamed. (And yes, even Sesshomaru but he didn't really scream)

* * *

That's it for that chapter. Whoa whooooo! That's the longest chapter I've ever written. A new record. 

I plain to write more even longer, sorry it took so long had a lot of homework and just got InuYasha Movie 3.It's really great, for those who haven't seen it yet you should. Till next time……………

Anime jmo R/R


End file.
